


Maybe,just maybe

by Crazy_Sassy_Cassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Sassy_Cassie/pseuds/Crazy_Sassy_Cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak,no-friend,nerdy kid type has never caught anyone's attention until the new popular Dean Winchester who's practically head-over-hills for the kid stands up for  Castiel and their skinny love is just making becky so damn mad she just wants to write fanfic about them all day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey!hey!I'm up so cut it out!" Castiel Novak whined,scrambling in his bed as his Older brother Gabriel raised the boom box playing "Play the game tonight" by Kansas at it's highest volume.

 Castiel moaned,remembering that today was his first day of sophomore year. A new year of homework,Bullying,and loneliness for the Young boy.  _yay just great_  Castiel thought sarcastically.

 "Come on,Cassie! This is gonna be one of the best years of your life when youre all old And wrinkly!" Gabriel said with a smile, partially singing along to the song. He was already dressed in some jeans and a school hoodie he had gotten last year.

"Go! I must change!" Castiel said, irratiated. As Gabriel left, The boy looked over in his closet for some clothes. He wanted to look formal for his first day. He picked out some black pants, a white dress shirt and his favorite, a tan trench coat. 

 He tossed on his clothes,strapped on his tie,grabbed his blue book bag,and rushed down stairs. He notices on the kitchen clock They had that he only five minutes.  _Damn_ he thought. He scrambled to the bathroom,brushed his teeth and looked at his hair. There was only 2 minutes until Gabriel started up the car, and there was no way he could fully coam that mess of hair. He ran his fingers threw it and got out all the knots he could find.

 Castiel ran off to the kitchen, picked up a muffin, and jumped into the passenger seat of the blue 1986 mustang Gabriel was only allowed to drive on school days. It only took four minutes to drive to school which was good, Cas thought. 

 Gabriel parked his car into the school parking lot that was slowly filling in along with the bus lane on the side of the school. When Castiel got out, the first thing he saw was a old,purring,shiny,black Impala that was blasting some Credence Clearwater Rivival song. And the driver, a light-browned haired, freckle-faced boy who was probably the most handsomest boy Castiel had ever laid eyes on Was looking happy as can be with that beautiful smile.


	2. Those green eyes

Castiels P.O.V

 

wow. That's all I could think when looking at this kid, I mean he looked like a ball of Sunshine. His smile, his hair,his  _eyes._

He was pretty handsome but then I thought No,he's probably one of those popular kids, the ones on the baseball team. The ones that bullied me every time they saw or noticed my apperance. My gut told me he was like them, don't be fooled,he'll probably beat you up and be embarrassed school wide. I already had no friends so nobody had my back Except when one of my brothers were present.

 But those green orbs drifted over and got my gaze. They were practically every shade of light green but candy green apple at the same time. His middle-face area was sprinkled with freckles that was undeniably cute. And his hair was a nice light brown.

 Then the bell rang and everyone in the parking lot rushed inside to peak at their new lockers and scheduled class room locations. We were told at the second bell to go to our first period class. I walked over to my assigned locker and was about to unload some books before going to English,homeroom. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder,so I quickly snapped my neck to look over. It was That green-eyed Ray of sunshine. 

"Hey" his calm voice spoke

"oh um uhh hey" I said smoothly, making a mental note to not sound like an idiot next time I opened my mouth.

"Oh I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. I notcied you in the parking lot and you looked like a sophomore." Dean said

"um yes I am, I'm Castiel Novak." I said feeling really nervous.

"oh well i just kinda moved here and I have no idea where all my classes are. I'm a sophomore too" Dean said eyes glinting in the light,feeling alittle more embarrassed than he thought he should be.

"Oh well alright then Dean, what's your hoomroom?" I said,thankful for not getting all mumbling. I kept my eyes looking around my surroundings. A girl wearing pink heels, some lockers, the way Dean's eyes glinted in the florencent lighting. Then I couldnt take my eyes off of his, like I  _had_  to.

 "Oh it's English, er um Castiel? The boy spoke,saying my name,making it sound like a question. God that was cute,him stuttering and acting like a little puppy made of freaking sunshine. 

"Oh it's my first period too" 

"Nice! Is Mr.Zachariah any good?"

"no,Hes the kind to give out detention or extra homework if he catches you sleeping during a lecture"

"damn"

 I looked over at the hallway clock. Literally one more minute. All my thoughts were racing. Oh my lord this guy is too cute,why?! He doesn't seem like the type to be a jerk. I wonder if he liked guys. oh lord please just let me kiss all those freckles on that face. His hand are probably pretty great to hold.

 The bell woke me from my train of thought and I looked over at Dean, thankfully still there. Now the current of teens were swishing each and every way. 

"Hey can I walk with you?" Dean said over the crowd.

 I nodded and prayed not have a mini heart attack because it was doing flips in my chest. I lead the way while Dran followed,close by. We reached the class before the other half arrived and unpacked. I sat down in the middle row, expecting Dean to go And sit with one of those baseball jerks who managed to get in this class up in the front. Instead he took the seat next to me and started unpacking.  

 Mr.Zacariah gave the usual "welcome to my class...blah blah blah" speech that went on for awhile. A was listening to him groan on when I heard a group of girls turn to look at me and snicker. Then I felt the crumpled sound of paper under my desk. I looked under an found a folded note. _Loser_ the word signally sketched out. It was clearly ment for me. I felt a weight in my chest And i frown form on my face. Sure this happened all the time,but for a moment I thought this was going to be a good year. Yea right. I felt stupid For believing that I,a total friend,nerd,loser would go out or atleast befriend with this green eyed new kid. I turned to my right and seeing green orbs staring at me. and so I stared back. Dean looked like he did want to say something but with Zachariah still talking,not a chance.

 Then he wrote something down, crumbled it up and flicked it on my desk. I quickly unfolded it and read: "Are you ok Cas?"  I thought of Cas;a nick name for me. it was kind of new but nice I liked it. I nodded to him. Apparently others were watching as in the teacher and Becky,who was watching her head resting on one hand and writing with the other while watching us.

"Passing Notes ay? Well since it's the first day of school,I'll only take ten minutes of your lunch,see you boys after 4 th period!" Zachariah said.

 The bell rang and we all left. The three period went by fast, mainly just lectures abour starting of the year. Then I was off to the little ten minutes from lunch in The english room.Dean and I sat in the same desks as before.

"times up,youre free" Zachariah said not looking up from his book. I picked up my bag but of course dropped all the contents. 

"Damn it" I whispered 

"here" Dean said while handing me books.

 We both reache'd for my social studies notebook. Then are hands touched. In my head all I could here was OH CRAP WHAT DO I DO? ARE LIPS ARE LITERALLY 4 INCHES APART! Are hand were still touching after 5seconds and didn't seem to move. We both looked at each other in the eyes. So close, I thought. 

"sorry"I mumbled and talking back the book and my hand. I packed up and hurried outside. I felt like tearing up because... I don't know. I was the one who broke it apart and left.

I sat down at my secret spot, it was a bench hidden some trees on the behind the school gate. There was a forest on the side behinf the fence and even an opening. Light shined down from the tree top leaves and hit the dirt floor of the forest. Nobody knew about this bench on the outskirts of school except me. The fence was broken but covered up by the trees surronding the benches like making a  dome over it. It was cool and if I wantEd I could go out into the friggin forest all day. I just took my lunch out and and started eating in the shade of the roomy tree dome. It could fit like 5 people if you got the bench out of the way but now only three. I just wanted to be alone in my shady trees hut dome but secrectly hoping Dean would join.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So done with the chapter?I'll try to update this fic with every good break I can get but since Homework,Netflixs,Tumblr and eating there are Gonna be days i won't post. I'll try every day except THURDAY ,love you guys! (if your thinking of not reading anymore, keep in mind that sabriel is coming up! Oh my Chuck the height difference is the best!)


End file.
